Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Back at the Animal World". Plot (Back to the Animal World, Timon arrive at Professor Chi-Chi's lab from a portal) *Timon: Wow, are we in Professor Chi-Chi's lab? Hello? Anyone home? *Pumbaa: *arrive from a portal* Whoa, what a landing. *Timon: Pumbaa, you made it. *Stan: *arrive from a portal* Back already? *FBI Soldier #1: *outside* Open the door now! *Stan: Oh no. What is the FBI doing here? *Pat: I don't know. They caught us. *Stan: Why did Chi-Chi call the FBI to arrest Brutox inside. I know he left this world a minute ago. *Selfish meerkat: *arrive from a portal* What the heck was that? *Timon: You again? *Stan: You got something to say? *Selfish meerkat: I'm out of here! *open the door* *Stan: No! (The FBI soldiers start shooting as the selfish meerkat escapes as the group hide under the left table) *Timon: We can't go back now. Why did he trick us all? *Pumbaa: We're all gonna die. *FBI Soldier #2: Alright, where is Brutox boys, i know you were thefting around in here. *Pumbaa: But we didn't do anything. *Stan: Yeah, we just got here a few minutes ago. *Brutox: *arrive from a portal* You there? *FBI Soldier #3: There it is! *Brutox: *fight the soldiers* *Stan: Gah! What are we doing here? Is this a action movie now? *Timon: We need to shut the portal down. *Pat: *arrive from a portal* Shoot. That was close. Now where is Brutox? *Timon: He's outside fighting the soldiers. *Pat: Oh no, now he's after the FBI? I don't think so. *Professor Chi-Chi: *arrive from a portal and push the button to close the portal* I did it. I close the portal. *Timon: Sorry for ruining your day Chi-Chi. It was a accident. *Professor Chi-Chi: You guys are not in trouble. We have to stop Brutox right now. *Pat: He's fighting all the soldiers outside of your yard. *Professor Chi-Chi: We need to stop him right away! (Brutox defeated all the FBI soldiers as he walk by to the hippo general) *FBI General: Please....stop....don't hurt me. *Brutox: Alright, this is your last straw now. *FBI General: Where is the blue diamond? We need it back now. *Brutox: No. It's over. I'm using it to take over the world now. Earth will come to an end and my home will be bigger than a castle. *Pat: Stop right here! *Brutox: Ah, Patrick, you made it. *Pat: It's Pat, not Patrick. *Brutox: Well, well, well. You made it far. How would you like to end your fate? *Timon: We're not giving up on you. You almost destroyed everything and let my colony ran off. How could you? *Pumbaa: Such a monster. *Brutox: Shame on you five. *Professor Chi-Chi: Shame on you too. Breaking into my lab and trying to steal the cube i've built months ago? *Brutox: Uh oh, someone gotta go use the bathroom. Ciao! *escape* *Pumbaa: He's getting away! *Timon: Come on. *Pat: Oh no! (The helicopter came by, searching for the cube) *Professor Chi-Chi: Over here! He's escaping. *Timon: I think they didn't hear us. (The helicopter land to the ground with the president coming out with his men) *FBI General: Oh goodness. *President: Alright Professor Chi-Chi, i see what you did here. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh goodness graceness, my lab has been robbed by this supervillain pig who was a old bully of mine from collage. *President: We need to handle the cube now. We can't let everyone sucking in to the other world like you brought that meerkat and warthog in several months ago. *Pat: What? *Stan: Why would you do that Mr. President? *President: We already discussed this before the world was in danger and brainwashed, now handle the cube. *Professor Chi-Chi: Are you going to tear down the lab? *President: No we're not. I just want you guys to give me the cube. *Pat: Fine. But have it your way. We're not going to jail. *get the cube and give it to the president* *Professor Chi-Chi: Pat, why would little? *Stan: Shhhh, i don't wanna talk about it. *President: Good. This will be in a safe place in handy. Alright boys, back to the White House. *FBI General: Um, sir. We need that for the chief. We have a safer hiding spot which have the diamond on display seven years ago. *President: Okay. *give the cube to the general* Keep it safe and don't break it. *FBI General: I won't break it. I promise. *President: Boys, get up. Get back to work right now! (The soldiers are getting up and heading back to their cars) *FBI General: See you later Professor Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: No thanks to you. *President: Well boys, you made it all clear. Make this world a better place and start a new life in the jungle. (The president and his men went back to the helicopter to return to the white house) *Timon: The cube is all gone. *Pumbaa: We can't get back home now. *Pat: I didn't mean to give the cube to the president. We shouldn't have reverse the timeline back where we met Timon and Pumbaa. *Professor Chi-Chi: Go home now. *Pat: What? Aren't you satisfy? *Professor Chi-Chi: GET OUT! *Timon: Geez, what a relief. *Pat: Let's go home. *Stan: Right back at ya. *Pumbaa: Goodbye Professor Chi-Chi, you're gonna need it. *Professor Chi-Chi: I'm disappointed in you. (The selfish meerkat is in the top of the lab, setting a glare in the backyard and escape to the forest. Brutox tries to escape, but he stop the car with the tiger coming out and punch him in the belly as he steal the car and head over to the forest. In Stuart's mobile car home, Stuart was relaxing, eating popcorn and watching TV until he watches the news.) *News Reporter: We interupt this problem for a special news report. A supervillain named Brutox has broke into Professor Chi-Chi's lab to steal the Dimensional Cube 3000. The FBI General got the cube in order to hide it to prevent people from coming in from another dimension since the universe incident several months ago. *Stuart: Oh no, Pat and Stan caused all of this with Timon and Pumbaa? This is terrible, i knew Brutox was the conflict of this. (Back at the Jungle Oasis, Mody, Dacey and the meerkat group are at Hakuna Forest for safety) *Mody: Dacey, can you check if Brutox is gone? *Dacey: Okay. *climb on the tree and see a view of the village in which Brutox is gone* All clear! *Mody: Okay everyone, back to the village. (With Ma and Uncle Max, they went to the village to see that Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan are gone) *Ma: Oh no, not again. *Uncle Max: Oh boy, they disappear. *Ma: How could they disappear if we let the stranger find Timon and Pumbaa? *Uncle Max: First of all, here's the lesson, NEVER TALK TO A STRANGER EVER IN YOUR LIFE! *Ma: Uncle Max, stop screaming! You're waking the other animals up in the jungle. *Uncle Max: How come? The last time we have that problem is that a hippo and a dog came from another world to see Timon and Pumbaa. What is going on with this world? Do we let hyenas come over just to kill is all? *Ma: No. This is a predator free zone. No predator are allowed to come here. *Uncle Max: The Pride Lands can take care of any danger they want. But with us, we stand against the people from coming here. *Ma: What kind of people you're talking about? *Uncle Max: Pat and Stan! These funny looking wacky guys keep trying to wreck stuff like when they brought that pig over. Never trust a stranger by its look. *Mody: Whoo, we made it. *Uncle Max: Mody? *Mody: Hey Uncle Max, have you seen Timon and Pumbaa? *Uncle Max: They're gone again. *Mody: They're gone.....again?! *Dacey: Oh no, not again. *Uncle Max: Yeah, now we got a problem to do. We either leave or stay here and Pat and Stan can do the problem. *Dacey: Just let Pat and Stan do the hang out with Timon and Pumbaa. They're not going to do anything bad to them. *Uncle Max: I knew it. *Ma: Okay, that's enough for now. The party's over and back to work. *Mody: Come on Dacey, let's go bulid the tents for everyone. *Dacey: Yeah, thanks a lot knuckles head. *Uncle Max: Yeah, say all you want. You give me that attitude, i'll give you mines. *Ma: Max, let's go, we got a lot to discuss. *Uncle Max: I hate it, it really hate it when it happens. (Back at Pat and Stan's house) *Pat: Man, what a day. *Stan: Yeah, Brutox ruined it for everyone. *Timon: My Ma is gonna kill me for this. *Pumbaa: It's okay Timon, you gotta put your past behind you. *Timon: It's hard to take the past away from your mind. *Pat: Bad things alway happen. I remember when i used to get bad mornings at school. *Stan: Bad mornings?! *laughs* I never knew a bad morning exist. *Pat: Stan, do you know we're acting serious. *Stan: Oh, sorry about that. *Timon: Man, Professor Chi-Chi didn't like when bad things happen. *Pat: Yeah, he's just being serious about it. *Stan: His dimensional cube is gone. Now how are we going to get Timon and Pumbaa back home? *Pat: If Brutox steal it in the first place, then we would have defeat him and get the cube back to get them back home in the jungle. *Timon: Something is not right about Hakuna Matata. *Pumbaa: Worries are coming along when bad happens. *Stan: Bad is the negative side. But good is the positive side. *Timon: Nothing can hold us down. *Pat: Um boys, since you're all here, let's go to the bedroom to clean up the room. *Stan: Clean up the room? Are we moving? *Pat: No. I just wanted you guys to clean the bed. Man, i woke up like a sloth, like Stuart. *Timon: Well, time to clean up my man. *Stan: Let's go to the bedroom to clean up. *Pumbaa: Come on boys, let's go upstairs and do a job. (Back at Stephanie's house, Aunt Martha and Stephanie went into the storage) *Stephanie: There we are, *giggles* This is where i hide all my Stuart art in it. *Aunt Martha: Is Stuart a famous actor who star in movies? *Stephanie: No. He has been in many plays like when we did a play at my house once with Pat and Stan. I almost kissed him at the end when the things start falling out. *Aunt Martha: It was phenomenal. It desires the best of your relationship so far. *Stephanie: Pat, Stan and Stuart almost tried dating me. Glad Timon and Pumbaa didn't do the same thing when they first came into the house. *Aunt Martha: He was a material arts fighter, a blue fox and a blue knight. *Stephanie: Cool. That's all the portraits i did of him. *giggles* I hope he sees this. *Aunt Martha: Oh yeah, now i'm off to see Pat and Stan, gotta go and goodbye. *Stephanie: Good luck seeing your nephews. I alway wonder about Stuart. (Back with Professor Chi-Chi in his lab) *Professor Chi-Chi: Everything's ruined. The cube's gone and no one can save it. What kind of monster i am. *Stuart: *knock on the door* Hello? *Professor Chi-Chi: *open the door* Oh hey Stuart, glad you could show up. *Stuart: Sorry for what happen today at the lab. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah, the cube's stolen and Brutox ruined it for all. *Stuart: Brutox is alive? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah, that bad of a pig tried to steal the cube from letting Timon and Pumbaa out. What the worse that could happen? *Stuart: Yeah, i saw them on the news. *Professor Chi-Chi: It happen sometimes my friend. *Stuart: Yeah, there's good and bad in this world. *Professor Chi-Chi: Something is not going right in this neighborhood. I'll get Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan tomorrow for a mission. *Stuart: Okay, not a big deal. *Professor Chi-Chi: Good. I'll have that in no time. *Stuart: Well, i gotta cook my lunch and gotta go, goodbye. *close the door* *Professor Chi-Chi: What a character. (Back at Pat and Stan's house, the gang is cleaning the bedroom) *Timon: *look at the comics drawer* Pat and Stan comics? You guys read these? *Pat: Oh yeah, those are our favorite comics from the good old days. *Stan: I thought Batman and Spider-Man were the only comics we had. *Timon: Eek! Where's the spider at? *Pumbaa: There's no spider silly boy. It's just the name of the hero. *Timon: Oh, i bet there's a Grub Man on the way. *Pat: Grub Man? Since you love to eat grubs, you can be a superhero someday. *Timon: Yeah, but the only problem is that there's no real superheroes in the Pride Lands. Only the Lion Guard and that's it. *Pat: It's okay, no one wanted to be one. *Stan: That's fine by me. *Pumbaa: Yeah, good old deed. *Timon: No worries. Wait, there is worries now because of that conflict. *Pat: This is all Brutox's fault. He ruined everything for us. *Stan: They took the cube away and we can't take you guys back home. *Pat: Building a dimensional cube almost took 2 hours to make. This is going to take years to find a new scrap piece for Professor Chi-Chi. *Stan: This is awful. Pumbaa is gonna fart all day and i don't want the house to smell like a fart unless he uses the bathroom like a normal person. *Pumbaa: I promise i won't fart in here. *Stan: Promise you won't fart again? *Pumbaa: Nope. *Stan: Good. *???: *knock on the door* Hello? *Timon: Who is that? *Pat: That must be Aunt Martha, let's go. (In the living room, Pat, Stan, Timon and Pumbaa open the door to Aunt Martha) *Aunt Martha: Oh goodness, you guys are here. Where were you? Where you at the balcony cleaning something? *Timon: No. Something strange happen today at our world. *Aunt Martha: Oh, i didn't know you and Pumbaa are here. *Pumbaa: Yep, we came. *Aunt Martha: Oh my, i didn't see you there. How did everything go? *Pat: Um.......today is a fine day by me. *Stan: Things went okay, but not so well. *Aunt Martha: May i come here? *Timon: Sure thing, not a problem. *Pat: Oh boy, i didn't realize it was 12. Time for lunch. *Stan: No Pat, we just ate lunch at Timon's world. *Pat: Aw shucks. I blew it. *Pumbaa: You didn't blew it Pat, we ate lunch together. *Pat: Yeah right. *Aunt Martha: Might as well make me a sandwich? *Timon: Oh sure. *Stan: Not a problem. *Pat: Come inside auntie. *Aunt Martha: Okay my boys. (In the forest, the selfish meerkat is searching for food as the car came by to stop the meerkat) *Selfish meerkat: The light! *Brutox: Hey, get on. *Selfish meerkat: *go inside of the car* Who are you? *Brutox: My name is Brutox. Also known as Robin Botox. Wanna join my group in order to destroy the world? *Selfish meerkat: Destroy the world? Interesting, i would love to join you destroy the world together. *Brutox: Alright, you asked for it. We are going to my lair and make some plans in order to destroy Timon's world together. *evil laugh* *Selfish meerkat: I hate that meerkat for bringing a stinky warthog in. Ever since Simba was king, we have to move all of our colonies to the other side to prevent danger and threats from hyenas. I hate living in a jungle like this. Look like we're going to stop the meerkat, warthog, hippo and dog together. *Brutox: That's right mister. Let's go. *drive the car to the lab* (Back at Pat and Stan's house, Pat made a sandwich for Aunt Martha) *Pat: *pass the sandwich and plate to his aunt* There you go. Fresh from the plate. *Aunt Martha: Oh my, it look delicious. *Timon: No grubs like you asked. *Pumbaa: I think she's gonna puke. *Timon: Don't say that. *Pumbaa: Sorry. Just guessing. *Aunt Martha: How does it taste? *Pat: Just eat it dear. *Stan: If you please? *Aunt Martha: You guys act like waiters like in a restaurant. I'm trying right now. *eat the sandwich* *Pat: How does it taste Martha? *Stan: Is it good? *Aunt Martha: It taste yummy. *Timon: Wow. *Pumbaa: Tasty good. *Pat: It's look almost like Professor Chi-Chi's spinach sandwich back in the days. *Aunt Martha: I approve this recipe. You guys are the best. *Timon: What a genius. *Pat: Oh boy, best sandwich in town. *Stan: Just like hamburger sliders, we can make more of these anytime. *Aunt Martha: My father was a good chef once. But you guys deserve credit for it. *Pat: Boom. *Timon: Oh yeah. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Aunt Martha: No worries after all. *Timon: Hey! She said the motto. *Stan: No worries for the rest of your days. *Pumbaa: Stop worrying about tomorrow and let's enjoy the fun all day long. *Timon: Yippie! *Aunt Martha: Best and fresh from the homemade world. I could eat this all day long. (Back with Brutox and the selfish meerkat in the forest, they made it close to the cliff of Brutox's lair) *Brutox: There we are my friend. *Selfish meerkat: Wow, how do we get inside? *Brutox: We climb. Climb like a rock mountain. *Selfish meerkat: Ok, i got your back. (They get off the car to climb over to the mountain) *Selfish meerkat: I wish i was a gorilla. Why are we doing this? *Brutox: Just climb on. It's no big mountain. (Brutox and the selfish meerkat arrive at the lair) *Brutox: Welcome to my lair. This is where we plan our attacks on the whole world. Earth will be no more in days. *Selfish meerkat: Looks like it. That meerkat and warthog will go down soon. *Brutox: *sit on his rock throne* I never have a throne like this before. I look like the king of the world. Who knew pigs can be kings? *Selfish meerkat: You can be a king too. That hippo and dog will go down too as well. *Brutox: Okie dokie. Very funny. I like the sound of that. (Back at the Diamond Headquarters, the FBI cars park by the parking lot as the soldiers came to see the chief) *Panther Chief: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *FBI General: Chief, this cube need to be in a safe place. We don't want anyone touching it to head over to another dimension. *Panther Chief: Ooh, i keep that in mind. *get the cube* *FBI General: It belongs to Professor Chi-Chi. A villain tries to steal it in order to connect to the other world. Now this cube belongs to you. *Panther Chief: Ah yes. It's mine now. We have to lock it in a safer vault. (In the secret vault place, the cube is locked on display in a glass) *FBI General: He will be fine in a glass box. *Panther Chief: It's not a glass box. It's a display like a museum on display. *FBI General: It will have a secret code so no one will touch the cube. *Panther Chief: If Brutox strikes back, we better set up the new cameras so we can watch him over the night if he tries to sneak in like he did seven years ago. *FBI General: Ha. He never learns. *Panther Chief: Good, safe and sound. *FBI General: I thought banks aren't the best places to keep your money to a safer storage. (At night time, Aunt Martha was about to leave Pat and Stan's house) *Aunt Martha: Well boys, it been a while to hang out. Goodbye and have a good night rest. *Pat: Goodbye auntie. *Stan: Hope things will go well tomorrow. *Aunt Martha: Goodnight. *close the door* *Timon: Man, dinner was a tasty wreck. *Pumbaa: I wish we had grubs on our sandwiches. *Timon: Yeah, that ham and cheese is alway the same thing. *Pat: Don't worry guys, i know what we can do tomorrow. *Stan: Tell Professor Chi-Chi to build a new dimensional cube? *Pat: No. I think we messed things up. *Timon: It's all Brutox's fault. He ruined everything and almost ruined the timeline that something happen is going to go on. *Pumbaa: It's best to put the bad things away in your past. *Timon: Uh huh, that's right. *Pat: Let's get some rest for now. *Stan: Man, i'm tired. *Timon: Me too. *Pumbaa: Let's go to sleep. (At Pat and Stan's room) *Pat: Wait, we don't have beds for Timon and Pumbaa. *Timon: Mind as well sleep at Stuart's? *Pat: Give him some privacy and i have a better place for you two. (At the attic) *Timon: The attic? *Pat: Yes, this is the place you're sleeping in. I set up two beds for you even if someone like Emily comes to our house. *Timon: I get the point man. *Pumbaa: Wow, not bad at all. *Stan: So, who is ready to sleep? *Pat: Everyone have to sleep. It's the most important thing in the world. *Timon: Yeah, sleep, get some rest and start the day tomorrow. *Pumbaa: *yawns* Ah yeah, bed time. *sleep* *Timon: Goodnight boys. *Pat: Goodnight Timon, tomorrow is another day in here. *Timon: Goodnight boys. Good night and don't let the bed bugs bite. *sleep* (Back at Pat and Stan's bedroom) *Pat: Man, our room is small. I wish we have the attic one like Timon and Pumbaa have. *Stan: Attics don't have good smells for dogs like me. *Pat: Oh well, we got a clean one. *Stan: *get on bed* Uh huh, this will be a good nap for me. *Pat: *get on bed* Time for the next day to start tomorrow. *Stan: Man, it's such a long day, we met Timon and Pumbaa at the jungle, met Mody and Dacey, and then, the fight started all thanks to supervillain Brutox for ruining everything. *Pat: Let pray that Brutox doesn't take over the whole world by morning. *Stan: I feel about that. But let's just sleep my man. *Pat: Okay. Goodnight. *sleep* *Stan: Ah. *sleep* (Back at the Jungle Oasis at the camp site, Ma and Uncle Max are about to sleep) *Ma: Look like Timon and Pumbaa haven't return in a single hour. *Uncle Max: Yeah. It's better off having them stay at Pat and Stan's world. *Ma: I hope they're back by morning. *Uncle Max: I haven't seen them for a very long time. Look like they need some rest now in the other world. *Ma: Goodnight Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: Goodnight sister. *sleep* *Ma: Timon, i hope you're okay. *sleep* (At Mody and Dacey's Cave Home, Mody and Dacey are about to sleep) *Mody: Man, do we really have to go to bed? *Monzo: Yep. Another night, another nap. *Della: Sorry for your friends being warped to another world. *Dacey: Yeah, it shouldn't happen at all. *Mody: I wish Rafiki can warp the others to Pat and Stan's world like last time. We didn't even get a chance to go to Pat and Stan's world in the first place. *Monzo: I wish we could, but family issues sometimes. *Della: Get some rest boys. *Mody: Fine. Goodnight. *Dacey: Goodnight to you brother. *Monzo: Okay guys, sleep. (Mody's family went to bed. Back at the Animal World in Brutox's lair.) *Selfish meerkat: Brutox, what is our next plan? *Brutox: He's the blueprint, we steal the whole stadium up and send it to the whole world so i can use my superpowers to destroy everything. *Selfish meerkat: That's a good idea. *Brutox: I will be the most powerful supervillain like no other supervillain in the whole wide world. We be rich and we will be stealing money from the bank. *Selfish meerkat: I don't do money. *Brutox: But, you can buy stuff all you want when we start stealing. *Selfish meerkat: Good plan, by morning, we'll get that cube in no time. *Brutox: With the cube, i will be able to rule the universes. *evil laugh* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 4) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65